Eres como el mar
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Ikuya no dejaba de removerse entre las sábanas, estar en la misma habitación que Haru lo ponía con los nervios de punta. En primer lugar ¿por qué había terminado en su casa? / Haruka&Ikuya / High Speed! Starting Days


¡Hola! Escribí este one-shot después de ver la película de Starting Days, tenía la espinita de escribir algo del fandom de Free! y, como pueden leer, esta pareja fue la elegida (?) 8D

¡Disfruten su lectura!

 **-x-**

— ¿Haru? ¿Estás dormido?

—Aún no.

¿Que cómo habían terminado en esa incómoda situación? Bien, simplemente había sido un mal día para tratar de quedarse a dormir en casa de Makoto, ya que no pudieron hacer mucho con sus hermanos rondándolos todo el día. Por si fuera poco, Asahi no había conseguido permiso para pasar la noche fuera por sus calificaciones, así que tuvo que irse temprano. Un rato más tarde, Ikuya decidió que también debería irse, pues los pequeños no se despegaban de Makoto y Haruka; aunque nadie se lo dijera, sabía que estaba de más ahí, pensó en lo que le diría a Natsuya cuando le preguntara la razón por la que regresó a casa teniendo permiso desde hacía casi una semana. Fue entonces que Haru le sorprendió.

—También me voy, Makoto.

—Lo siento, Haru, Ikuya. No pensé que Ren y Ran se fueran a poner celosos.

—No es nada, es normal que no quieran alejarse de su hermano mayor—respondió Ikuya, acompañado de una sonrisa nostálgica.

Makoto le sonrió de vuelta antes de percatarse de la mirada que Haru le dirigía a su amigo. _Era tan obvio._

— ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa de Haru? Estoy seguro de que no tendrán problema con ello; además, es algo tarde para que regreses tú solo.

Ikuya sintió su rostro arder en cuestión de segundos. ¿Él y Haru, solos? ¡Ni pensarlo! Seguramente pasaría la noche en vela por los nervios que eso le causaría. Usualmente eran Asahi y Makoto los que se encargaban de llevar la conversación ¡definitivamente él no podría! Ni siquiera cuando se quedaron todos en casa de Haru fue capaz de tener una conversación privada con él ¿qué se supone que haría?

—Le diré a mamá entonces.

— ¡Hey, no decidan por su cuenta!

Y fue de esa patética forma que ahora se encontraba en un _futon_ junto a la cama de Haru. De alguna forma, le molestaba el hecho de no poder verlo directamente; ya era difícil descifrar lo que estaba pensando como para sólo interpretar su silencio desde el piso.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Ikuya se alarmó al escuchar a Haru removerse en su cama, ahora se encontraba más cerca del borde y con el cuerpo girado en su dirección, mirándolo.

—Es sólo que… se siente algo silencioso sin ellos ¿no crees?

—Asahi es bastante ruidoso.

—Lo sé—rió Ikuya. A pesar de que las mayoría del tiempo estuvieran peleando, no podía negar que se divertía mucho con las tonterías que hacía y decía. — ¿Makoto suele quedarse aquí de vez en cuando?

—En primaria era algo usual, pero últimamente ya no nos quedamos a dormir en casa del otro.

—Yo… jamás había dormido fuera de casa, supongo que las únicas veces que lo he hecho, he venido aquí.

Haruka tuvo un sentimiento extraño en ese momento. Para él no era algo del otro mundo, ya que toda su vida lo había hecho pero, al observar cómo se iluminaba la expresión de Ikuya al hablar de eso, algo parecido a la satisfacción lo acechó.

— ¿Quieres dormir en la cama?

— ¡No sería correcto que te quedes en el _futon_ cuando soy yo quien vino de repente! —exclamó con nerviosismo y negando cómicamente con sus manos.

—No me refería a eso.

Sin esperar obtener una respuesta, Haruka se incorporó en la cama y se recorrió hacia el otro extremo de ésta, dándole a entender a Ikuya que ya había suficiente espacio para él. No lograba comprender por qué su amigo se negaba con tanto ahínco a aceptar su invitación; estaba bastante acostumbrado a compartir la cama con Makoto desde que eran pequeños y, las pocas veces que Rin se había quedado con él, lo había hecho más bochornoso de lo que debería pero, a pesar de su forma de ser tan juguetona, jamás lo hizo sentir incómodo.

—Como desees—sentenció el de ojos azulados tras las insistentes negativas de Ikuya. Tomó sus sábanas, cubriéndose con ellas de nueva cuenta, y le dió la espalda. Se sentía molesto, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar la razón.

Mientras tanto, Ikuya se había quedado con una sensación de decepción en el pecho. Mordió su labio inferior al arrepentirse de no aceptar dormir a su lado pero ¿acaso no sería algo injusto? Es decir, Haruka seguramente lo hacía como un gesto amable al no poder conciliar el sueño, pero no era precisamente porque no lograra sentirse cómodo en el _futon_ , sino que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios al encontrarse solo con él y no ser capaz de pensar con claridad.

—Haru—le llamó con todo el coraje que logró juntar, mismo que se disipó al no obtener respuesta. Vacilante, dejó su lugar en la almohada y se puso de pie, notando que el espacio que Haru le había dejado libre seguía ahí. Apoyó una mano sobre el colchón, llamándolo una vez más, y esperó una reacción del moreno que le indicara que seguía despierto.

—Sube tu almohada.

Ikuya dio un respingo al escucharlo murmurar de repente, de haber visto su expresión de sorpresa, seguramente se habría burlado de él. Sin decir nada más, al temer decir algo que arruinara su avance, se limitó a hacer lo que le había indicado y, tras colocar su almohada junto a la suya, se recostó a lado de Haruka. Podía sentir su corazón palpitar cada vez más y más rápido, así como el rubor expandiéndose en su rostro; tenía que tranquilizarse.

— ¿Sigues despierto?

Nuevamente, la voz de Haruka le tomó por sorpresa.

—Ajá.

Respiró hondo en un intento por no sonar tan nervioso como se sentía. ¿Por qué su propio cuerpo tenía que traicionarlo así? Si no fuera tan fácil de leer, la noche sería mucho más llevadera. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Ikuya recordó aquella discusión que Haruka había tenido con un chico de Sano y, tras haber ocultado su curiosidad por tanto tiempo, pensó que era un buen momento para sacarlo a tema.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué… te molesta cuando mencionan a ese chico… Rin? Dijeron que estaba en tu equipo de relevos ¿no es así? Creí que eran amigos.

Definitivamente, Haruka no esperaba que se tratara de Rin.

Después de leer la carta que Sousuke le había entregado, alegando que en verdad estaba dirigida a él, su rabia contra Rin había desaparecido. Sus palabras habían tocado una fibra muy sensible dentro de él, y quizás una que sólo él podría alcanzar, pero aún seguía sintiendo su ausencia, y lo repentino que fue cuando le dijo sobre irse a Australia. Eso era lo que aún le causaba una punzada de dolor cada que lo recordaba y, al parecer, no había sido tan discreto con el tema como imaginaba. Cuando Makoto trataba de tocar el tema siempre le daba la vuelta, pero no pensó que alguno de sus otros amigos llegara a preguntarle sobre eso; claro, seguramente era a causa de los comentarios de Kisumi sobre Rin los últimos días los que habían sacado a relucir su mal humor.

—Él era bastante escandaloso, yendo por ahí despreocupado y queriendo que los demás hicieran lo que quería. Insistió tanto tiempo en hacer el relevo que casi me vuelve loco… Al final sólo vino y dijo que se iría—relató en voz baja, sin pensar realmente el porqué le contaba a Ikuya aquello. Al escucharlo reír tímidamente, se giró en su dirección, mirándolo con una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia.

—Lo siento—soltó, tratando de contener su risa tras sus manos.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Es sólo que, a pesar de que te expreses de esa forma de él, incluso yo puedo darme cuenta de que en verdad lo consideras tu amigo.

Haruka quedó atónito tras escuchar sus palabras, tampoco era como si el abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir nada le diera mucha credibilidad a cualquier réplica que pudiera dar.

—El día que Makoto y tú nos contaron sobre su equipo de relevos, dijeron que creían que no podrían estar en uno mejor; Asahi dijo lo mismo de su antiguo equipo y… De alguna forma, me sentí fuera de lugar—relató ante la mirada atenta de Haruka, quien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable al escucharlo—. Sigo estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo Asahi sobre que no tenía nada de malo pensar eso, después de todo, el equipo que formé con ustedes es el primero al que pertenezco y sé que, de ahora en adelante, pensaré que no podré encontrar uno mejor. —Los nervios y el nudo que sentía en su garganta parecían haber desaparecido conforme hablaba; ahora se sentía más aliviado, como si un enorme peso le fuera quitado de encima.

Por su parte, Haruka no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos castaños, los cuales parecían centellear de la misma forma que las estrellas visibles desde su ventana; así como la radiante sonrisa que esbozaba con total sinceridad. Sin ser realmente consciente de ello, una fugaz comparación entre escenas parecidas que había vivido con Makoto, Rin, e incluso Nagisa, cruzó su mente, dando con una respuesta que, muy en lo profundo de su ser, ya conocía.

— ¿Haru? —le llamó, al notar que de un momento a otro parecía estar ausente de la realidad.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes así.

Ikuya frunció los labios, olvidando por completo el hecho de que le era imposible controlar la intensidad de sus sonrojos cuando le avergonzaban pero ¿cómo podría pensar en eso cuando Haru estaba sonriendo justo frente a él? Literalmente, sólo lo había visto hacerlo en una ocasión, y mentiría si dijera no atesoraba esa imagen mental al pensar que jamás sería capaz de verla de nuevo; además, la forma en que le observaba tenía algo diferente ¡definitivamente! Sentía que podría perderse en su mirada por un largo rato, sin aburrirse en absoluto.

Haruka llevó su mano hasta el mechón de cabello que le impedía apreciar por completo el rostro de Ikuya, lo apartó con suavidad lo llevó tras su oreja, siguiéndose de largo hasta llegar a su nuca, donde comenzó a pasear sus dedos entre las lisas hebras su cabello. Ikuya sólo cerró sus ojos, dejándose envolver por las suaves caricias que Haruka le dedicaba. Normalmente no usaría la palabra "lindo" para describir a alguien pero, al notar los tranquilos suspiros por parte de Ikuya, pensó que siempre había una primera vez.

—Haru… Me gustas.

El ritmo cardiaco de ambos se descontroló al notar la expresión de desconcierto en el otro, Haruka ni siquiera fue capaz de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas después de esa espontánea confesión. La avergonzada sonrisa de Ikuya se le contagió en cuanto logró procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

—Lo sé—respondió, divirtiéndose con la expresión de irritación frente a él. Al parecer no era la respuesta que esperaba pero ¿en verdad necesitaba una? Ambos lo sabían, lo sabían desde hacía tiempo y por su orgullo habían decidido ignorar sus sentimientos y guardarlos en lo profundo de su ser.

La mano que hasta hacía unos instantes acariciaba el cabello de Ikuya se dirigió hasta la acalorada mejilla de éste; ni siquiera le dejó tiempo para replicar, terminó con el reducido espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios en un pacífico beso.

Ambos podrían jurar que lograron escuchar a la perfección las olas romper en la playa por el corto tiempo que permanecieron con los ojos cerrados.

 _Ese beso era tan gentil como la brisa del mar_.

—También me gustas, Ikuya.

 **-x-**

Ver la película después de todo el drama que se han aventado en esta temporada era lo que necesitaba para terminar de convencerme, por tantos años deseé escribir algo para este fandom y por fin se me hizo x'D Aparte de que entré en pánico cuando no encontré mucho de ellos, es mi maldición por todos lados, pero no puedo acostumbrarme (?) c'8

Me decidí a situarlo en la época de la película porque aquí Ikuya es mucho más expresivo que lo que llegó a mostrar en la temporada... y porque no recordaba la escena donde Haru se ríe porque Ikuya y Asahi se están peleando, fue tan malditamente lindo que casi me da algo x'D

Si hay algún alma perdida por ahí, por favor ¡manifiéstese! Es feo andar shippeando sola ;; (?)

¡Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia!


End file.
